


freud would love this

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-girl!Dean wakes up one night to find her younger brother in bed with her, jerking off with his other hand in her panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freud would love this

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting [here](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/4508.html?thread=5976220) (untitled, in a locked post at blindfold_spn) for the prompt: _Always-a-girl!Dean wakes up one night to find her younger brother in bed with her, jerking off with his other hand in her panties. (Sam should be 15-17, please!) Dean is conflicted, but allows it. Could end with first time sex right there, or later in the bathroom after she has a shower. Bonus points for Sam paying lots of attention to/worshipping Dean's breasts._

It's not like she wakes up one night - just out of the blue, Sammy jackin' it in their motel bed. 

Or, she does...that's what happens...but it's not like there aren't warning signs. Sam staring when she's fresh from the shower. Copping a feel whenever they spar...not squeezing her boob or anything, because she'd've called him on that. Just accidental brushes that were no way accidental. Nothing obvious enough for her to bring it up, because it _could_ have been on accident. Could've been, but she knew Sammy. She knew that it wasn't.

Then he started getting bolder, pushing the envelope a little further open cuz it's the Sammy thing to do. Brushing her nipple instead of the side of her boob, digging for the M&M that fell between her legs, blatantly watching her get dressed. Jacking off right next to her in bed. While he looked right at her. Less and less excusable all the time

Still, she said nothing. Because her dirty little secret was the zing it always gave her when he pulled stuff like that. It made her warm and wet, an uncomfortable mix of arousal and fear. Afraid to go too far, afraid to make it stop, afraid they were both fucked up beyond repair.

Mostly, she tried not to think about it. Left the emo to Sammy.

Which is what got them here. To her waking up, with Sammy jacking it in their bed. By now, it's not a rare occurrence; it happens every night that Dad's away. But normally, his fast wet breath is falling on her ear, or maybe the hollow of her throat. It's never...he's never....

His mouth is...her tank top has twisted around in her sleep, and his lips are brushing her bare nipple as he breathes. Just barely, a whisper of contact. By the time it wakes her up, she's soaking wet and aching from that barely-there sensation. She squeezes her eyes further shut, and somehow Sammy knows because his tongue flicks out and - 

Her strangled gasp doesn't make him stop. His breath catches a little, but it quickly turns to panting. Awkward fingers brush her leg, and when he feels the slick spilling out her panties, down her thighs, a desperate sound escapes him and the thwack-thwack-thwack of his hand on his dick speeds under the covers. 

He comes just a second later, stiff and shaking. Dee doesn't look, doesn't breathe, doesn't move. She feels him jerk and quake. Her clit throbs in sympathy, and she waits for his breath to even into sleep. But it doesn't. 

She jumps when his fingers move against her thigh, she can't really help it. Just knowing she was wet was enough to set him off, but now, when he should be falling back asleep, his fingers slide a little further up and brush against her clit.

She's so primed her hips jerk from that one feather-light touch, and they both hold their breaths. After a second, he starts to rub her more, too soft, too gentle to really do much good, but god, she almost comes. Just knowing that it's _him_ and that she shouldn't ever let him...the heavy smell of his come under the covers. She gasps it in and hears him swallow, rubbing her just a little faster. His breath against the saliva on her nipple is fucking torture.

A small voice says, "Dee, can I...?" and something in her breaks. She's laying there frozen, with her thighs clamped on his hand like a freaked out virgin, leaving Sammy's swinging in the breeze. 

It's a bad idea, it's such a bad idea, they shouldn't, but.... 

She guides his hand inside her panties and shows him what to do. He picks it up so quick it makes her arch, moaning out, "God, Sammy, fuck."

He must take that literally - he slips a finger in her, a tad too eager to feel that good, til she helps him get the hang of it. They end up spooned with him panting in her ear. He's hard again, rubbing against her through their clothes as he finger-fucks her pussy. 

It's not quite enough to get her off. She's more turned on than she's been in her life, but she just needs _more_.

He's startled when she pushes him off. She can tell an apology's on his tongue, but then she stands and rips her clothes off, yanks his boxers down and climbs into his lap. That shuts him up.

He holds his breath, looking up with wide eyes, and Dee hesitates. There's no material between them, and he feels hot against her cunt. She rolls her hips a little, rubbing along the length of his dick, and he groans, eyes slamming shut like it's painful.

Fuck it. She's doing this. They are. But he has to be as freaked out as she is. "If you come first, you're doing laundry for the month."

His eyes pop open in pure disbelief, and when she grins, he lets out a little laugh.

She lifts up and his dick seems to follow her – she teases him a little, shifting around so the head drags through the sloppy mess of her, and when it eventually finds her hole, and strings it out a little. Not for long though, cuz she's eager.

Her baby brother has a nice fat cock, that causes a mostly-pleasant stretch as she lowers herself to take it in. Sammy's fingers clamp her hips hard enough to leave hand-shaped bruises, and he gasps out "Dee!"

She bottoms out and rolls her hips, watching Sammy's face. His eyes are shut and he's biting his lip – sister or no, it's gotta be awesome to lose his cherry to somebody like Dean. She draws off slow and drops her weight down quick, ignoring the whimper he makes and grinding on his dick. 

"God, you've got a great cock," she moans, because no shit, it's true. He feels perfect. Once he knows what to do with it, the sex will be amazing. Not that it's _bad_ right now. But she's really glad he came just a minute ago, because now that she's on it, she kind of wants to ride this thing forever. 

No time like the present. 

She rides him hard and fast, enjoying the pleasure-pain of pounding herself onto a big dick. He's curved at the tip, and when she finds the best angle, she can't stay quiet. She tries to keep it down, because the walls are thin, but it's probably a lost cause. 

"Oh god, Sammy. Fuck, fuck Sam...."

She wants to say she's proud of him; he looks a little pained, but he hasn't come yet, and frankly, that's amazing. She knows that he must want to. Watching her bounce on his dick through slitted eyes, it must be hot – she's watched herself with a mirror often enough to know. 

He sits up suddenly, breaking her rhythm, but she doesn't complain when he bends his head and takes her nipple in his mouth. She'd tease him, how intent he is about it, how blissed he looks once he's got ahold, but it makes her so damn wet. He's a little rough about it, worrying with his teeth and sucking hard, and she rocks in his lap, moaning. She grinds her clit between their bodies, and he palms her ass to make her move a little faster.

Oh. Oh goddamn. Brat always was a fast fucking learner. Restless and turned on, she starts fucking herself on his dick again, and Sam moans, squeezes her ass-cheeks hard, lets go of her tit and catches the other. They're bouncing now but he's possessive with it, greedy, scraping her nipple raw. She feels that low-down clench, and starts frigging her clit to get her the rest of the way.

It's a close call, really, who actually comes first...as soon as she starts to, Sam lets himself go. They pant against each other's mouths, and as they start to come down, he nuzzles in and Dee realizes that it's actually their first kiss. 

Her body's still singing like a tuning fork, she's so fucking turned on, and she works her hips lazily around his softening dick. They're sloppy, more than she's used to, and when it hits her why, she moans, an involuntary shudder wracking her like an aftershock. 

She forgot about a condom. She has Sam's come inside her. It would freak her out with anyone else, but it's Sam. And she's on birth control.

They fall back onto the bed, and Sammy turns his attention back onto her tits. They're sensitive as hell, but he seems intent on being gentler now, cupping one in his hand and groping a little while he licks and sucks and tongue-flicks the nipple. She's still horny, and Sam's half-hard dick is sliding through the sloppy mess they left on her thigh.

Sam switches boobs, and she laughs, exhausted, carding her fingers through his hair. "I'm pretty sure Freud would love this."

He looks up with that smart-ass little smile. "Which part, exactly?"

She grins, stupid. "Yeah, fair point. It's all a little...."

Sam's watching her face like a hawk for regret, and she can't help but show some. "Promise you won't be stupid," he says, and Dean has to laugh, because he doesn't mean what he should by that. It's not funny, but it is.

"Sam we.... Ok, I promise," she says, at the look on his face. And the way it breaks open with relief.

"I love you." 

She strokes his hair as he lays his head down. "Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
